grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Forest (Horde)
For the Campaign version of this location, see Emerald Forest. The Emerald Forest 'is a playable location in Horde Mode of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. This map has 5 control centers, and 10 waves to survive, and is the easiest of the Horde maps to beat. The Lien boxes for this map are only found in the area you spawn in. This map can be used for Grimm Gauntlet. Description The Emerald Forest is a large, temperate forest located near Beacon Academy. Located within the forest are ruins and caves, and plenty of Grimm. Control Center Locations The first control center - which will be referred to as CC1 - is at the spawn location, near the stone wall. This is protected over waves 1 through 3. Control centers 2 and 3 - CC2 and CC3 - spawn after wave 3 is finished. CC1 no longer needs protecting, as it sinks back into the ground. These are just past the wooden bridge, and just up the hill. CC2 is the first to be encountered, in a smallish circular nook. CC3 is further up the hill, in a clearing. These are protected over waves 4 through 6. The last control centers spawn after wave 6 is survived. CC2 and CC3 sink back into the ground, no longer needing protection, and control centers 4 and 5 appear. CC4 is back where CC1 is, and CC5 is in the cave between CC1/CC4, and CC3. These have to be protected over waves 7 through 10. Tactics For solo, a Blake is recommended. For two player, 2 Blakes is recommended. For three player, 2 Blakes and a Weiss is recommended. For four player, 2 Blakes, a Weiss and a Jaune is recommended. If you're playing Blake, using and spamming her ranged with the stun blade upgrade is strongly recommended. This attack has massive crowd control potential, and goes through walls and objects. If you're playing Weiss, using one of her upgraded ranged attacks is suggested, as she is basically a walking talking turret. If you're playing Jaune, having his Ultimate be the 100% damage boost, failing that, the 50% damage boost, is recommended. If multiple players are present, the Medic skill is also recommended. Dodging and re-positioning will be your friend all throughout Horde Mode, as you need to think quick, and act quicker. While all characters can hold their own in Horde Mode, especially in the hands of a good player, these are the characters that just make it easier to get through, as Horde Mode is significantly harder than Campaign. '''Do not fight near the CCs, as there is a chance of the Grimm also hitting the CC as well as you. Instead, using ranged, pull the Grimm away from their spawn locations to you, and then annihilate them. This is the primary tactic for every Horde Mode match. Don't be afraid to buy turrets, even just the standard machine gun turrets, as all will be helpful. For CC1, the 2 important Grimm spawn points are to the left and right of CC1, so position yourself where you can see these both and are able to aggro them with ease. This is the easiest node to defend, as there is only 1 and it's got the easiest waves. For CC2, the Grimm spawn points are in front of the CC, near the pathway. You will not be able to get a clean line of sight, so re-position often and always keep an eye on the immediate area surrounding the CC. The best places to stand is along the path, facing CC2. CC3 is on a large flat area, and there's 3 notable spawn points. The first spawns near the hill you came from, to the left of the CC. The next is directly opposite this, to the right of the CC. The last is at the far end of this little area, near the cave. This is a tricky area, as the spawn in the far back will catch nearly catch you out. Try to keep a line of sight on at least 2 spawns, and keep half a mind on the right hand spawn. The best place to stand is near the hill leading down to CC2, and face CC3, while also being somewhat between the two turrets. CC4 is near CC1, and like CC1, has the largest area to play with. The Grimm will spawn near the tree stump, and along the row of turrets. Make sure to flick your focus between these two spawn points to make sure you aggro as much as you can. The best place to stand is near the turrets, near the hill leading up to CC5. The last control center, CC5, is incredibly close quarters, as it is inside a cave. They will spawn in the far back, CC3 end, and will also spawn at the front, CC1/CC4 end. If you stay near the entrace CC1/CC4 end, near the turret on the left, you can get good line of sight across the CC and into 2 of the spawn points. Stay aware, mind your positioning, and keep the Grimm aggro'd onto you, and all should be good. Gallery 20170225202753_1.jpg|CC1 20170225203136_1.jpg|CC2 20170225203150_1.jpg|CC3 20170225203440_1.jpg|CC4 20170225203446_1.jpg|CC5 Category:Locations Category:Playable Locations